The present invention relates to a damping device for use in an auto-close mechanism of a sliding rail assembly for drawer or the like and more particularly, to a biaxial flow damper for drawer, which uses front and rear pistons in two parallel flow chambers in one cylinder body to provide a relatively greater resistance, enhancing the buffer effect against the movement of the auto-close mechanism, and therefore the auto-close mechanism does not require much installation space while providing a relatively longer buffer stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,450B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,005 & Taiwan Utility Model No. M294879 disclose a monoaxial apparatus for the damping of impacts, preferably the impacts of furniture doors or drawers. According to this design, a compression spring is used to impart a damping resistance to the furniture drawer as the piston rod is moved to the inside of the cylinder. When the piston rod is extending out of the cylinder, the tube-section-like part of the compression spring is compressed to absorb shocks, lowering the noise level. However, this design is not suitable for the condition where a great buffer effect is required. Extending the stroke of the buffer effect to enhance the damping for application in a condition where a great buffer effect is required will complicates the structure and relatively increase the dimension. Therefore, this prior art design has its limitation on application.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a biaxial flow damper for drawer, which uses front and rear pistons in two parallel flow chambers in one cylinder body to provide a relatively greater resistance, enhancing the buffer effect against the movement of the auto-close mechanism, and therefore the auto-close mechanism does not require much installation space while providing a relatively longer buffer stroke.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a biaxial flow damper for drawer, which requires less installation space and provides a long buffer stroke to enhance the buffer effect and, which is practical for use in the sliding rail assembly of a drawer, server, or the like.